Liberacion
by Rec1998
Summary: -Sin sinopsis actualmente-


**Hola a todos eh aquí, Yo.**

**Perdón por la espera de más de 2 meses. He estado ocupado en algunos trabajos y uno que otro viaje, sé que esto es una excusa muy común, y por ello me disculpo.**

**Supongo que eso sería todo así que adiós**

**Y para los que se pregunten cuando publicare otro capítulo de mi otro fic, este lo tendré listo en uno o dos semanas, sé que es mucho tiempo pero prometo que todos los capítulos que no sean prólogos tienen una cantidad superior a las 7000 palabras, por lo que tardo un tiempo en hacerlas.**

**Dejare un mensaje al final de este capítulo.**

* * *

Una gota de sudor frío goteo por su frente, mientras Naruto miraba unos pares de enormes edificios que tenía frente a él. Eran de unos 40 pisos aproximadamente.

Bajando su vista para poder ver lo que había alrededor suyo, árboles, bancas y luces alumbrando todo. Al parecer estaba en un parque, solo podía sentirse aliviado de que fuera de noche, en el caso de que fuera de día podría haber ocasionado algún escándalo público.

Bajo el cielo estrellado, el parque en el que estaba daba un sentimiento de misterio, los árboles siendo iluminados por los faroles apenas logrando iluminar el pequeño sendero por el que tendrían las personas que caminar, la brisa fría que tocaba todo su cuerpo haciéndole sentir frío, a su alrededor podía oír el melodioso grillar de los grillos los cuales raspan sus patas y sus alas y el sonido del agua en movimiento indicando que había una concentración de agua en algún lugar cerca de donde estaba tal vez un pequeños lago o un estanque.

Buscando aquella fuente de agua, Naruto caminó con cautela y en silencio sobre los árboles, aunque sabía que no había nadie en ese momento dentro del parque, eso no borró su cautela ante su extraña situación.

Al llegar hacia la fuente de agua, Naruto vio un gran lago, se sintió abrumado por la bella y tranquila imagen que tenía enfrente de él. Un hermoso lago iluminado por la luz de la luna, la brisa fría que hacía que el agua del lago se tambaleara lentamente sin arruinar la imagen que reflejaba. Una hermosa luna llena con una gran cantidad de estrellas rodeándola.

"Este es un hermoso lugar no lo crees, Kurama".

Sabiendo que no obtendría una respuesta, Naruto se puso a mirar la luna, sin saber que hacer él solo se sentó en una banca que había cerca para poder pensar en sus siguientes acciones.

* * *

Desde el momento en que Naruto entro en este nuevo mundo solo ha sido un problema tras otro. Al llegar a este mundo al principio no sabía por qué pero le dio un sentimiento de enanismo debido a que todo a su alrededor era más grande. Fue solo después de ver sus manos que se dio cuenta de que se había convertido en un niño.

Y aunque convertirse en un niño resultó ser un problema, su peor problema era otra cosa.

Kurama un zorro gigante de nueve colas, aquél lo ha acompañado desde su niñez hasta el día de su muerte, un compañero con el cual su relación había comenzando un tanto caótica hasta el punto en que el zorro lo quería muerto, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo esa relación fue escalando hasta que se convirtieron en buenos amigos y camaradas.

Pero al llegar a este mundo Naruto noto algo que lo perturbó.

Kurama no estaba.

Sin saber el porqué, pero al llegar a este mundo Naruto había perdido su conexión con Kurama, al momento en que supo su falta de conexión con el pensó en múltiples ideas del porqué. Después de un buen tiempo llegó a una única conclusión.

Kurama estaba sellado dentro de Naruto y en el momento en que él muriera Kurama se iría; Él había muerto prácticamente y por ello Kurama no estaba con él, era la respuesta más simple pero a la vez la más dolorosa.

Mientras observaba la luna. Naruto pensó en cómo se había metido en esta situación.

* * *

-30 minutos antes-

En una noche silenciosa en la ciudad de Kuoh, un gran destello ocurrió en un parque poco concurrido sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Dentro del parque en medio de los árboles un niño de unos 6 años había aparecido de manera instantánea. En el momento de su aparición todo a su alrededor parecía quemado junto al hecho de que el niño estaba en un cráter de más de 5 metros de profundidad.

Pasaron los segundos y el niño que estaba en el cráter comenzó a levantarse lentamente. Haciendo algunos estiramientos el niño miró en donde estaba, notando que estaba en lo que parecía ser un cráter, tomando una pose similar a hacer una media sentadilla el niño saltó el cráter, si una persona mirara lo que el niño había hecho esa persona claramente se sorprendería ya que un chico de no más de 6 años había saltado completamente más de 5 metros, tal acción era imposible para un niño inclusive era imposible para el mayor atleta de la época, lo que acababa de hacer era prácticamente inhumano.

Tomando una bocanada de aire el niño miró el entorno en el que se encontraba.

Una noche estrellada, una luna llena, árboles de entr metros, un viento frío.

"Esto no es konoha!"

El grito del niño se escuchó por todo el parque.

Respirando profundamente para calmar su mente el niño, intentó recordar en cómo había llegado a un bosque cuando claramente debería de estar en una tumba, pero mientras más pensaba más vueltas le daba la cabeza. Era ilógico en un segundo estaba en una cama viendo a sus hijos y nietos, y en otro estaba en un pequeño parque.

"Tranquilízate Naruto, has estado en peores situaciones, solo tranquilízate"

El ahora llamado Naruto comenzó a hablar consigo mismo en una forma de tratar de calmarse a sí mismo. Tomándose unos segundos Naruto se tranquilizó completamente. Actualmente se encontraba en una situación en la que no tenía ningún tipo de información.

Naruto cerró los ojos lentamente. Con el uso de Senjutsu sintió la presciencia de seres vivos en un radio de 10 Km, Naruto noto una gran cantidad de humanos pero al concentrarse más a fondo en ellos, se dio cuenta de algo extraño.

No poseen chakra.

Para Naruto quien vivía en un mundo donde el chakra era prácticamente tan común como el aire, le era imposible pensar que existan tal tipo de humanos, aun si era existían tales humanos estos aun poseerían una pequeña cantidad de ella, el chakra existía en cada ser humano.

Mientras más pensaba en ello más le dolía la cabeza, y para hacer más extraña la situación noto algo más extraño que seres que no poseen en lo absoluto chakra.

El naturaleza parecía estar contamina con muchos sentimientos negativos.

Naruto debido a su vasta experiencia en el uso de Senjutsu, había llegado a estar en uno con la naturaleza misma. Debido a esto y a su inmensa cantidad de chakra no se vio afectado por todos los sentimientos negativos que absorbía de la naturaleza. Pero aun así, esto solo le planteaba más preguntas.

¿En dónde demonios estoy?

Era imposible que estuviera en Konoha y tal vez tampoco este en algún lugar de las naciones elementales. Las estructuras que vio mientras usaba senjutsu eran enormes algunas incluso superaban la torre del hokage, inclusive había cierta ira por parte de la naturaleza, pero lo que más lo incomodaba era que entre su búsqueda de personas por os alrededores, él pudo notar cierto grupo de seres los cuales tenían una extraña energía. Si Naruto pudiera describir como se sentía la energía de esos seres misteriosos el solo lo describiría con una sola palabra.

Oscura.

Nunca antes había sentido algo así en su vida, una energía que no tuviera un mínimo de chakra dentro de ella.

¿Quiénes eran esos seres?

Naruto solo podía sentir su energía y debido a su situación lo más inteligente seria no investigar por el momento, cuanto supiera más de este lugar en el que se encontraba, y de los seres que vivían en ella, entonces haría una investigación más minuciosa. Pero antes de todo eso Naruto taina el problema más grande.

Kurama no estaba.

Al principio Naruto no le tomo importancia el no poder sentir a Kurama, ya que el a veces cortaba la conexión con Naruto cuando quería dormir o cuando no quería que lo molestaran, pero desde que abrió los ojos en este nuevo lugar el no sintió ninguna conexión con Kurama.

Desde que llego a este extraño lugar Naruto sintió que tenía un problema tras otro.

* * *

-Tiempo actual-

Naruto quien actualmente estaba sentado en una banca, no sabía muy bien cuáles serían sus próximos pasos. Actualmente él era un ex-hokage quien fue transportado a un extraño lugar donde las personas comunes no poseían chakra, su compañero Kurama no estaba con él, la naturaleza estaba completamente contaminada de sentimientos negativos y habían seres que usaban otra fuente de energía el cual desconocía.

Esto es tan molesto.

Naruto se rasco la parte trasera de su cabeza.

"Debo de relajarme, antes de que me dé dolor de cabeza".

Naruto no tenía idea de que hacer en este lugar, él era un ex-hokage y ninja de Konoha, un jinchuriki, además de ser padre y abuelo, pero tenía el presentimiento de que todo esos títulos y ocupaciones no servirían de nada en este lugar. Si se tratara de poder él tenía más que suficiente, aun sin Kurama él tenía una de las reservas de chakra más grandes de toda Konoha y gracias al senjutsu podía hacer uso de todos los elementos naturales más unas mejoras en sus capacidades físicas. El poder no le faltaba.

Pero eso era todo lo que tenía.

Muchos de los deseos y metas de Naruto nacieron a base de motivos, pero en este momento el que literalmente apareció de la nada, no tenía familia, no tenía una casa, no tenía ninguna meta en este lugar. Prácticamente Naruto no tenía nada.

*snif snif*

Antes de que Naruto pudiera estar más deprimido de lo que estaba escucho un llanto.

*snif snif*

Al escucharlo con más detenimiento pudo notar que era el llanto de una niña y estaba cerca de donde él estaba.

* * *

-Minutos después-

En frente de Naruto estaba una niña que estaba llorando mientras estaba acurrucada en el suelo. Un gran cabello color rojo que le llegaba hasta la cintura su cabello era de un hermoso color el cual a Naruto le hacía recordar al rubí, también podía notar que tenía el cabello totalmente descuidado. Ella llevaba puesto una camisa blanca con rayas en vertical el cual tenía múltiples agujeros los cuales mostraban su piel, observando más abajo Naruto vio que también llevaba puesto una pequeña falda de color azul. Ambas prendas estaban sucias claramente no habían sido lavadas en un buen tiempo, ella estaba descalza y las plantas de sus pies claramente estaban sucias.

Ella era una huérfana que vivía en las calles.

Naruto solo podía observarla sin saber qué hacer, el sabía que la niña que tenía en frente era claramente una humana sin chakra y que claramente estaba sola. Pero ella no tenía nada que ver con él, ambos no se conocen, sus circunstancias son diferentes. Pero…

Maldito complejo de héroe.

Él no podía dejar a una niña sola llorando en una noche fría, Naruto noto que ella parecía no haber comido en un buen tiempo, prácticamente si dejara a su suerte terminaría muerta en unos días.

"Quién eres?"

Mientras Naruto estaba en sus pensamientos, una voz infantil le hizo mirar a la niña.

"Quién eres?"

Unos ojos color rubí lo observaban como si intentara ver dentro de él.

* * *

Mientras observaba al niño que tenía en frete, ella no pudo evitar sentir rareza. Ella estaba aquí para desaguar sus penas en un lugar en el que nadie la oyera llorar. Aunque estuviera llorando aún estaba atenta a su entorno, pero ella no había escuchado ni un solo paso. El niño que tenía en frente había caminado hacia ella sin hacer el más mínimo sonido y tal vez incluso estuvo en frente de ella mirándola por un buen tiempo.

Él era raro.

Aunque estuviera descalzo aun así produciría un sonido ya que había algunas hojas en el suelo y aunque en poca cantidad había algunas hojas secas. Era imposible no hacer ruido con ese tipo de entorno.

Dándole una mirada ella observo los rasgos del niño. Rubio, ojos azules, piel ligeramente bronceada, unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas similares a las de un gato, unos vendajes que cubrían un brazo, llevaba unas ropas que claramente eran para un adulto por lo que le quedaba grande.

Él era absolutamente extraño.

No importaba desde que punto de visto lo mirara el niño que tenía en frente parecía un extranjero al igual que ella. El solo pensar en ello le traía tanto felicidad como amargura.

Ella solo podía simpatizar con él. Un niño vagando solo en medio de una noche fría era algo que la mayoría no quiera ver hacer a un infante. Claro que era algo que no querían ver, pero también era algo que ellos quisieran evitar.

Solo pensar en ello le hacía recordar a su pasado, y el hecho de recordar su pasado le hacía hervir la sangre. Un deseo acumulado de matar la inundaba.

Aquellos que le hicieron pasar tal vida pagarían, pero aunque ese sea su deseo era imposible que lo cumpliera en su estado actual, ella prácticamente tenía un pie en la tumba, no tenía fuerza, no tenía recursos, no tenía alguien en quien confiar.

Su ira solo iba en crecimiento mientras más pensaba en ello, su deseo de matar claramente desbordaba, su vergüenza a si misma solo provocaba que estallara más en ira.

"Oy, tranquilízate, estas emitiendo un deseo de matar enorme"

Sacándola de su estado de ira, ella observo al niño que tenía enfrente de ella y se sorprendió.

Enfrente de ella, el niño que al comienzo tenía un rostro confundido similar a la de los niños que no entendían algo, tal rostro había cambiado a la de una completamente seria.

* * *

Naruto se sorprendió ante el increíble deseo de matar de la niña que tenía en frente de ella, aunque él no podía leer la mente, pero gracias a estar mucho tiempo con Kurama podía sentir ligeramente las emociones de las personas que lo rodean. Tal deseo de matar de la niña no estaba dirigido a él, pero sí que de alguna forma él fue el detonante. Ese deseo de matar le hacía recordar a cierto amigo, se podría decir que aunque sus razones sean diferentes ambos querían una cosa. Venganza

"Oy, tranquilízate, estas emitiendo un deseo de matar enorme"

En estos casos él sabía que lo mejor era actuar de la manera más seria posible. No fue la primera y tenía el presentimiento de que no será la última persona que se encuentre con un deseo de venganza tan grande.

El solo hecho de pensar en volver a juntarse con alguien así le producía un dolor de cabeza, ya tenía suficiente con uno y ahora tenía al frente a alguien similar, él era un anciano retirado y quería pasar su nueva vida en lo que él lo llamaría su retiro no quería tener ninguna conexión con los problemas y en tan solo unos minutos de haber llegado a este nuevo mundo ósea su nueva vida ya estaba en una especia de situación en la que estaba junto con una niña que tenía un deseo de matar enorme.

El destino es una mierda.

"Tu quién eres?"

Naruto observo a la niña ella ya había preguntado tres veces la misma pregunta, tal vez estaba siendo descortés con ella.

"Perdón por no responderte, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, siente libre de llamarme Naruto si así lo deseas"

* * *

Ella solo podía mirar a la persona que tenía en frente. Hace solo unos segundos él se había presentado como Uzumaki Naruto, había algunas cosas que la sorprendieron al escuchar su nombre, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue su nombre en sí, claramente su nombre sonaba japonés, pero su apariencia decía otra cosa ya que no encontrabas todos los días japoneses que tenían pelo rubio y ojos azules, todos esos rasgos eran en su mayoría de los países occidentales.

Aunque se está dando más control sobre ello aún existe un grado considerable de xenofobia en Japón, el mismo gobierno aún está implementando métodos para que las personas tomen cierta conciencia. Pero aun con todo ello hay grupos de personas que prácticamente no miraban con un buen ojo a quienes eran extranjeros.

"Oye de nuevo estas emitiendo un deseo de matar"

Ella solo suspiro, aunque no sabía del todo quien era el niño que tenía en frente al menos, él en cambio estaba actuando de una manera mucho más madura de lo que ella estaba actuando y el hecho de que un niño que era claramente menor que ella, le estuviera reprendiendo, le provocaba cierta vergüenza.

"Me disculpo si es que te asuste"

La tal vez estaba actuando maduro para no hacer notar que le tenía miedo. Ese era el pensamiento que tenía.

"No, para nada, si me asustara por algo tan pequeño como eso dejaría de llamarme Naruto"

Tal vez no.

Su respuesta fue rápida, ella no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, ofendida, aliviada, no lo sabía, ella solo podía poner su mejor cara de poker. Prácticamente le dijo que no daba nada de miedo eso podría considerarse bueno, pero en cierta parte dentro de ella se sentía ofendida, si un niño quien recién conoces y que claramente es menor que tú te viera en un momento donde emites un incontable deseo de matar y que seguramente estaba haciendo una cara que asustaría a cualquier niño, pero que este con una expresión completamente tranquila te dijera que no dabas nada de miedo. Eso la molestaba.

"S-seguramente eres un niño valiente, jajaja"

Solo podía reír para calmar el sentimiento de molestia que la invadía.

"Para nada, es solo que no das nada de miedo, he visto a animales más pequeños que tú que podrían dar más miedo"

Ahora ella estaba segura de algo. Estaba muy molesta con Naruto.

* * *

**Como estuvo el fic.**

**Si se nota una falta de calidad en este fic es debido a que no es escrito ni leído ningún fic por un buen tiempo, como dije antes he estado algo ocupado.**

**Digan en los comentarios como estuvo.**

**Ahora para aquellos que querían saber del mensaje, les diré que tengo pensado hacer otro fic, pero que no sé muy bien cual hacer así que les dejo a ustedes la decisión, tengo pensado en dos fics.**

**Naruto x Bnha**

**Overlord x Bnha**

**Digan cual sería más de su gusto. **

**Tengan presente que en los fic de Naruto, yo tomo la acción y los momentos divertidos como principal (Junto con el Limon) y en cambio con Overlord me centro más con la temática oscura e inteligente como principal (Junto con el gore).**

**Digan cual quieren y cuando publique el siguiente capítulo de 'Tormento' publicare uno de los dos fics.**

**Supongo que eso sería todo así que adiós.**


End file.
